


A Short Story of a Party that Could Have Gone Very Very Wrong

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Series: RENimagined stand-alones & one-shots [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Male MC, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Yet another ball. Diavolo definitely likes those. This time however he wanted to include some human world music. Solomon and OC Ren have to save the day because of a very VERY unfortunate song.Because I just had to write a fic about “Devil is a Loser” for Obey Me.
Series: RENimagined stand-alones & one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	A Short Story of a Party that Could Have Gone Very Very Wrong

It was by no means an average day. Average days usually don’t contain a huge ball at the demon lord’s palace. But how far the day was from average, neither Ren or Solomon really could know.

Probably only Barbatos knew, because he was in a suspiciously good mood that day.

All the demons demoned out for the party, but as the two humans didn’t have the ability, both had to drop by their respective dorms to change into something more fitting for a party hosted by a royal.

As a result they missed the preparations.

Which was a bad thing, considering what was going to happen.

After some dancing time, when everyone was getting comfortable and chatty from the Devildom version of champagne, Lord Diavolo announced that it’s time for music from the human world. Namely, some band he found accidentally with Satan while researching Eurovision and found the band’s zombie getup hilarious. And he had heard that many bands playing heavier music were pretty fond of demons, so what would be a better choice.

So he had Leviathan prepare the music, since he was ordering a lot of stuff from the human world anyway. One or two CDs didn’t make any difference, and - considering the number of anime merch - a human world high end stereo to play the CDs didn’t either.

Ren was wondering what this device was even doing in the hall, with a weird big adapter connecting the demon technology speakers to the human world stereo, but finally the mystery was solved - Diavolo just wanted to listen and dance to Lordi at a ball. Legit.

But the song that played wasn’t the Eurovision one both Ren and Solomon knew quite well. With the guitar roaring, the vocalist sang:

_You wanted power and you begged for fame_

_You wanted everything the easy way_

_You wanted gain without pain_

_Now your bill is in the mail_

“Oh, I like this song already!”, Diavolo commented, bopping his head slightly to the rhythm.

And Ren started getting uncomfortable. He had listened to this song for some time. He didn’t really remember how it went or what was the title but had a feeling it wasn’t one to be played at a party in the demon lord’s castle.

_You got stronger but your mind got weak_

_You made a promise that you couldn’t keep_

_You had it all, you lost more_

_It’s all there in the fee_

“Hey, Solomon?”

“Yes?”, the sorcerer was eyeing the very pleased Barbatos with utmost suspicion.

“This is… Lordi, right? But not their Eurovision song, the other one?”

“…this can’t be THAT song?” Solomon stared at Ren. “No one can be stupid enough to play it here.”

But then they heard a conversation next to them.

“Leviathan, what’s this song?” Diavolo asked.

“I don’t know. I just got everything from the band and made a playlist. Didn’t listen to that normie music.”

_Via hell incorporated_

_(Regeneration)_

Ren and Solomon exchanged horrified glances. It WAS that song.

_First you love it then you hate it_

_(You’re such a saint)_

”We have to stop it!” Ren took off running to the stereo player. Solomon cast a spell in a hurry.

_And now you’re never gonna make it_

_(Bad situation)_

_Get on, get on down there’s hell to pay_

Carried by Solomon’s spell Ren leaped through the whole hall, not caring that he’s getting glances.

_‘Cause the…_

He was still halfway. But if he jumped slightly to the side, he’d be able to unplug the speakers from the adapter without reaching the device itself. He took one last powerful leap and slid on the floor toward the wire.

_…devil is a…_

The music stopped as Ren crashed into the wall, unplugged wire in his hand.

He slumped to the ground with a thud, but what followed was a scary silence. He couldn’t make anything out of the shapes around him – overcome by dizziness from a hit that was too strong for an average human to take without an effect, but slowly, slowly his consciousness was coming back to him.

Someone towered over him, a dark shape and for a moment he thought his life was going to end for disturbing the party of the demon lord.

But instead of it, the dark silhouette crouched down and shook his hand. 

“Congratulations, Ren,” it said with Barbatos’s voice. “You saved the human world.”

_~~[yes, the song goes “‘Cause the devil is a loser and he’s my bitch”]~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading thanks to @reneotomegirl!  
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/621626816010027008). If you read, I'd be grateful for a reblog <3


End file.
